


Mutual

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dorks in Love, Glasses, Long Hair, M/M, Museums, Police, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: En el que a Suga le da problemas su cabello demasiado largo.Y Daichi no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente atraído por ello.DaiSuga Week 2020 Día 2 Museum
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que iba a ocupar canciones de Yuki Hayashi para la DaiSuga Week, así que aquí dejo una [Mutual - Run with the Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS6EKfSKFWg&list=PLNQT7zNIJIbiwUOEbf7bglBn9yvJcfnBs&index=11)

Con la vuelta de Suga, todo se tornó un poco más brillante en la vida del moreno. Volvió, _por fin,_ a comer comida casera. Adiós a los obentos de konbini.

Suga regresó con un arsenal incontable de recetas que utilizaban _Vegemite._ Durante el intercambio, aprendió a preparar una cantidad ridícula de tartaletas hechas con frutos rojos silvestres gracias a su amiga finlandesa. Y mejoró en la gastronomía nipona. Daichi engordaría.

El departamento olía a _hogar,_ y a estabilidad, y Daichi no sabía que lo quería tanto. No era consciente de lo que sentía. El muy idiota. Porque podía leer al resto muy bien, casi siempre. Pero analizar sus propios sentimientos, más allá de la tristeza o la alegría era territorio inexplorado para él.

Con Suga en su vida de manera presencial, después de seis años de anhelo, comenzó a comprender. Un poco. Que lo quería. No como amigo, precisamente.

Por otro lado, la paternidad había vuelto potenciada. Con más panoramas y lágrimas que antes.

Quizás el llorar debido al orgullo era una característica inherente a los profesores. Suga recuerda que no comprendía del todo por qué Takeda sollozaba con cada partido ganado. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero había tratado de verbalizarlo de la mejor manera, porque el crecimiento del equipo le estrujaba el corazón y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. Puro orgullo maternal.

Sus cuervitos viajando por el mundo. Sus cuervitos jugando en el equipo nacional. _Sus cuervitos casándose._ No podía con tanto. El sentimentalismo lo carcomía.

Había llorado sin falta en cada ocasión. Al despedir a Asahi en el aeropuerto. Sollozó todo el partido de Japón contra Argentina en los juegos olímpicos. Se emborrachó durante el primer aniversario de bodas de los Tanaka. Ese fue su punto de inflexión; estaba seguro de no haberse deshidratado únicamente gracias al ponche que bebió. Litros y litros.

Las invitaciones para reunirse parecían no tener fin. Almuerzos con Yachi y Yamaguchi. Fin de semanas enteros con Shimizu y Tanaka. Reunirse a ver los partidos del MSBY; asistir a algunos de los Adlers. En fin. Todos seguían en contacto, incluso luego de tanto tiempo.

Lo impensado era que pudiesen recibir una invitación de parte de Tsukishima. Suga y Daichi se habían colado a algunos partidos, sólo porque Akiteru junto con Saeko se escabullían a ellos con descaro y facilidad.

Pero esta ocasión no era un evento digno de espionaje para ver a un equipo de uniforme verdoso. Tsukishima les había dado entradas para la exhibición en el museo de historia natural. Era inusual, pero suponían que, si el menor les regalaba pases por iniciativa propia, debía ser una exposición que realmente le hacía ilusión.

Suga había comenzado a utilizar anteojos, y Daichi creía que era fruto de esas características inherentes a los catedráticos. Como los chalecos con coderas y las estanterías con demasiados libros.

El cabello le caía por la frente hasta rozar la armadura de metal dorado. Con la cristalería, los ojos ambarados del mayor lucían iridiscentes y brillantes. Suga intentaba apartar los mechones, soplando hacia arriba con los labios color sandía hechos un beso.

Llevaba en la mano derecha un peluche de unos sesenta centímetros de un _Diplodocus._ En la otra, las cajas de obento envueltas en una tela estampada con flores de cerezo. Había rehusado la ayuda que Daichi le había ofrecido para cargarlas. Se arrepentía.

Habiendo escalado la mitad de los peldaños de piedra gris que adornaban la entrada del museo, Daichi lo detuvo en seco.

Le quitó los lentes con parsimonia y acomodó las hebras plateadas hacia atrás. Recordó aquella niña que le dio de regalo un broche para el cabello con forma de pollito, en agradecimiento por haber bajado a su gata de un nogal demasiado alto. Buscó en su bolsillo, y fue con eso que mantuvo la frente del profesor despejada. Volvió a poner los anteojos en el rostro níveo, acomodando con el índice la montura sobre el puente de la nariz respingada y enrojecida de Suga.

Suga llegó a tres conclusiones. Daichi se había vuelto _en extremo_ observador. No podía ser tan lindo. Se iba a cortar el cabello.

**Author's Note:**

> Mis títulos siempre son súper malos, y me disculpo por eso xDDDD sólo los robo de canciones que escucho mientras leo.  
> Un poco tarde, pero acá está el día dos <3


End file.
